


Warriors: Edge of Eternity

by kaijumasan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cats, Dark Forest (Warriors), Gen, Kittypets (Warriors), Multi, RiverClan (Warriors), Romance, ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Violence, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijumasan/pseuds/kaijumasan
Summary: When a young cat, Mimi, is forced to leave her adoptive family behind, she finds herself awakened in an unfamiliar place. Her body wracked with wounds, Mimi learns that she has been taken into a group of cats called ShadowClan--a Clan that lives alongside four others. With nowhere else to turn, she swears loyalty to the Clan, and is renamed Mosspaw.Throughout her adjustment to her new life, a certain rage festers inside of her. She seeks revenge for the cat that chased her away from the ones she loved, and desires nothing more than to end his tyranny. But when the support of newfound friends comes about, can she follow through with her plan, or discover a new destiny?





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to the YouTuber, Moonkitti, who inspired me to write once more, and my brother Nick, who will rant and rave about fictional cats with me for hours.

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Sparrowstar - Muscular dark reddish-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. Father of Russetpaw and Beechpaw. 

Deputy: Fernspeck - Spotted gray tabby tom with blue eyes. 

Medicine-Cat: Smallpoppy - Black she-cat with a long tail and light green eyes. 

Rainfeather - Solid silver-gray tom with blue eyes. 

______________

Warriors

Lilyfall - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. 

Boulderclaw - Huge gray-and-white tom. Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Poolheart - Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter underside and amber eyes. 

Mintpool - Small brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Russetpaw and Beechpaw. Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Larkwing - Spotted golden tom with white paws. 

Eelstripe - Very dark gray tabby tom. 

Hayspeck - Ginger tom with amber eyes. Father of Leafpaw, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw. 

Spiderfur - Black she-cat with a white dash on her chest. 

Cinderfang - Pale gray she-cat. 

Leopardtooth - Mottled brown tom with long fur and a black tail tip. Apprentice: Russetpaw

Dustwing - Skinny light brown tom with two white paws and green eyes. 

Blizzardpelt - White she-cat with gray tabby patches. Mother of Leafpaw, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw. 

Marigoldslip - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly. Apprentice: Beechpaw

Slateclaw - Dappled dark gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Apprentice: Mosspaw

Hickorybranch - Sleek mottled golden-brown she-cat. 

Ashfire - Gray tom. 

Furzetuft - Fluffy cream-coloured tom with darker points. Apprentice: Leafpaw

Applefrost - Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dappled white marks and yellow eyes. 

______________

Apprentices

Mosspaw - White she-cat with large splashes of black and a scar over one eye. One blue eye, one green eye. 

Russetpaw - Dark reddish-brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. 

Beechpaw - Light brown tabby tom with a white chest, paws and tail tip. Yellow eyes. 

Leafpaw - Spotted dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Thistlepaw - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. 

Cloudpaw - Small white tom with creamy dapples and deep green eyes. 

______________

Queens

Flowerblaze - Bright orange she-cat. Expecting Fernspeck’s kits.

Pebblestorm - Gray tabby she-cat with a black tail tip and paws. Mother of Furzetuft’s kits (Snailkit, Breezekit & Splashkit). 

______________

Kits

Snailkit - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Breezekit - Pale cream-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Splashkit - White she-cat with dark points and blue eyes.

______________

Elders

Kestrelfoot - Pale brown tom with a darker belly and paws. Green eyes. 

Sorrelwhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat. 

  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**ThunderClan** **  
****  
**Leader : Sagestar - Pale gray-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and belly. Green eyes. 

Deputy: Spothawk - Mottled brown tabby tom with green eyes. 

Medicine-Cat: Appleshine - Dark ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes. 

____________

Warriors

Finchtail - Light brown tom with white spots. Apprentice: Stonepaw

Branchpelt - Dark brown tom. 

Swallowflight - Black-and-white she-cat. 

Hailstrike - Pale gray tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes. Apprentice: Archpaw

Echoshell - White she-cat with gray dapples and yellow eyes. Mother of Cloverpaw, Stonepaw and Pigeonpaw. 

Blazestorm - Light ginger tabby she-cat. 

Curlyclaw - Fluffy creamy-white tom with curled claws. Father of Cloverpaw, Stonepaw and Pigeonpaw. Apprentice: Pigeonpaw

Lowfern - Black she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes. Mother of Chestnutpaw, Archpaw and Hootpaw.

Snoweye - Blue-gray she-cat with one milky blind eye. 

Pearfur - Dappled brown tom. Father of Chestnutpaw, Archpaw and Hootpaw. 

Ryeclaw - Reddish tabby tom. 

Badgerwhisker - Black-and-white tom with huge paws. Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Rosewing - Ginger tabby she-cat with a white underside and amber eyes. Apprentice: Hootpaw

Fennelnose - Cream-and-brown tom. 

Houndfang - Huge dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Chestnutpaw

____________

Apprentices

Cloverpaw - White she-cat with gray paws and green eyes. 

Stonepaw - Gray tom with amber eyes.

Pigeonpaw - Cream-and-gray tom with yellow eyes. 

Chestnutpaw - Dark brown tom with a red undertone with a white underbelly and amber eyes. 

Archpaw - Black tom with a brown tail tip and two brown paws. Green eyes. 

Hootpaw - Black she-cat with a brown tail tip and brown mottles. Yellow eyes. 

____________

Queens

Onestripe - Brown she-cat with a dark stripe down her spine and amber eyes. Mother of Ryeclaw’s kits (Whitekit & Maplekit). 

____________

Kits

Whitekit - Dark brown tabby tom with one prominent white paw and green eyes.

Maplekit - Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and chest. Golden eyes. 

____________

Elder

Skydapple - Spotted pale gray tabby she-cat. 

Lostheart - Brown tabby she-cat. 

Goldenear - Red tabby she-cat with dark ears and yellow eyes. 

  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**WindClan**

Leader: Bellstar - Pale yellow tabby tom with a white muzzle and paws. Green eyes. 

Deputy: Voletooth - Pale brown tom with amber eyes. 

Medicine-Cat: Tawnyclaw - Ginger tabby tom with brown flecks and amber eyes. Apprentice: Shortpaw

___________

Warriors

Wildbreeze - Light ginger tabby she-cat. 

Frostmist - Pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Rockfoot - Muscular black-and-brown tom. 

Thornwhisker - Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest. Mother of Bristlepaw and Rabbitpaw. 

Wingpelt - Fluffy gray-white tom. Father of Bristlepaw and Rabbitpaw.

Grasstail - Creamy-brown she-cat.

Foxburr - Orange tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. Father of Shortpaw and Ferretpaw. 

Pounceclaw - Mottled brown tom. 

Shellspots - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

Gooseflight - Mottled gray tom with white paws. Apprentice: Ferretpaw

Seedstrike - Spotted light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly. Apprentice: Bristlepaw

Talonfoot - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Shortpaw and Ferretpaw.

Lostwhisker - White tom with no whiskers.

Luckfur - Golden-brown tabby tom. 

___________

Apprentices

Bristlepaw - Light gray tabby she-cat with spiky fur and dark stripes on her tail and forehead. Blue eyes.

Rabbitpaw - Soft-furred, very pale gray tom with blue eyes. 

Shortpaw - Dark orange tom with short front legs and amber eyes. 

Ferretpaw - Dark orange she-cat with a white dash on her chest and green eyes. 

___________

Queens

Hayflower - Spotted golden she-cat. Mother of Rockfoot's kits (Shadekit, Tansykit & Stormykit) 

Jaycloud - Dark gray she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes. Expecting Lostwhisker's kits.

___________

Kits

Shadekit - Dark golden dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes. 

Tansykit - Black-and-orange she-cat with a white dash on her chest and amber eyes. 

Stormykit - Black-and-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. 

____________

Elders

Darkfang - Spotted dark tabby tom.

Smokefeather - Dappled gray tom with green eyes. 

Redbird - Ginger-and-white tom. 

  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**RiverClan **

Leader: Shimmerstar - Dappled silver tabby tom with a black tail tip and a plumed tail. Blue eyes. 

Deputy: Troutfur - Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and chest. Blue eyes. Mother of Snakepaw, Mallowpaw and Streampaw. 

Medicine-Cat: Rushcloud - Reddish tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Streampaw

___________

Warriors

Mudspots - Mottled dark brown tom.

Tigerstripe - Pale gray tabby she-cat with prominent dark stripes and green eyes. 

Fawnwing - Light brown tabby she-cat with a white belly. 

Berrywhisker - Black-and-white tom. Father of Snakepaw, Mallowpaw and Streampaw. 

Olivepelt - Dark ginger tom. 

Whitebark - White she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Galepaw and Breezepaw.

Splashheart - Gray tabby tom with a white splash on his chest. Father of Galepaw and Breezepaw. 

Huntwing - Dusty brown tabby tom with a long, white-tipped tail and dash on his chest. Yellow eyes. 

Turtlefoot - Plump gray tom.

Blackbriar - Black she-cat with two white legs and a white dash on her chest. Apprentice: Mallowpaw 

Reedpelt - Pale pinkish-brown tom with amber eyes. 

Froghop - Small, dark gray-brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws. Green eyes.

___________

Apprentices

Snakepaw - Gray tom with faint tabby stripes and a white muzzle. Yellow eyes. 

Mallowpaw - Pale gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes. 

Streampaw - Glossy, very dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes. 

Galepaw - Dark gray tabby tom with patches of white and green eyes. 

Breezepaw - Spotted brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. 

___________

Queens

Yewberry - Pretty white she-cat with light brown tabby patches and amber eyes. Mother of Froghop's kits (Darkkit & Floodkit) 

___________

Kits

Darkkit - Dark brown tabby tom with a faint white patch over one eye and green eyes.

Floodkit - Gray-brown tabby tom with two white paws and green eyes. 

___________

Elders

Thrushflight - Spotted pale brown tom. 

Dawnskip - Creamy-white tom. 

  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**SkyClan**

Leader: Speckstar - Pinkish-brown tom with a white spot on his forehead and yellow eyes. 

Deputy: Thriftwing - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. 

Medicine-Cat: Brackenthorn - Spotted light brown she-cat with pale paws and amber eyes. 

___________

Warriors

Ravenswoop - Black tom. 

Lakebright - Gray-and-white tom.

Raindusk - Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white belly and black paws. Green eyes. Apprentice: Elderpaw 

Sandyleaf - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

Hollowstrike - Big white tom.

Branchfall - Dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes. Father of Juniperpaw, Elderpaw, Goosepaw, Bluepaw and Raspberrypaw.

Mouseclaw - Brown-and-white she-cat. 

Rapidwhisker - Mottled pale gray tom. 

Tallhawk - White she-cat dappled with gray and green eyes. Mother of Juniperpaw, Elderpaw, Goosepaw, Bluepaw and Hollypaw. 

Applepounce - Tortoiseshell she-cat. 

Marshfoot - Dark brown tom with white paws. Apprentice: Hollypaw

Cloverstep - Ginger tabby tom. 

Nightfrost - White she-cat with black spots on her rear and blue eyes. 

Ashwatcher - Pale gray tabby tom with a black tail tip. Apprentice: Bluepaw

Halfdream - Beautiful tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Goosepaw 

___________

Apprentices

Juniperpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with a swirling pattern and a white muzzle. Blue eyes.

Elderpaw - Light brown ticked tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes. 

Goosepaw - Spotted pale gray tom with green eyes. 

Bluepaw - Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. .

Hollypaw - Reddish-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. 

___________

Queens

Redberry - Dark ginger she-cat. Expecting Hollowstrike's kits.

Harefrost - Pretty black she-cat with a white underbelly and under tail. Green eyes. Expecting Marshfoot's kits.

___________

Elders

Umberfur - Night-black tom with amber eyes.

Icefall - Dappled pale gray tom. 

Marigoldpetal - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. 

  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**Rogues, Loners & Kittypets **

Murray - Old, plump gray tabby tom and the cat who raised Mimi/Mosspaw. Loner. 

Dewey - Light brown tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly. Mimi/Mosspaw's best friend. Kittypet. 

Russie - Reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes. Dewey's mother. Kittypet. 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A neverending war...

  
  


"We have to pull back, Spirestar!"

The tom was balanced on a large tree's branch, sneering down at the chorus of yowling warriors below. At this moment the little island smelled of blood, filling the ShadowClan leader's nostrils. He knew his Clan was losing, but on the ground he could see Perchstar's smug expression, wired with the knowledge that he had the upper hand. 

Spirestar despised it. 

"Spirestar!' 

His gray head swiveled around to see his deputy on the branch across from him, eyes wide. His second-in-command looker terrified, an expression Spirestar had never seen on him. "What are you doing here, Cedarfoot? Why aren't you with your patrol?" It was then that, in the full moon's light, Spirestar saw Cedarfoot's blood-soaked pelt. Blinking, he spoke again. "StarClan, what happened to you?" 

Cedarfoot shook his head, golden eyes wide. "RiverClan's stealth patrol ambushed us from the lake shore," the deputy said, voice shaking, "Grayflower was dragged into the lake I didn't see her afterwards.A nd Beetleshine--Beetleshine is--" Dead. Spirestar knew it already.

He shook his head. "What of Mintpool?" 

"Mintpool saw some cats heading towards camp," Cedarfoot told him, "She thinks they're going for her kits!" 

Spirestar was beginning to realise the mistake he had made. This was meant to be a sacred night, a night for peace. Yet Spirestar's accusations of RiverClan breaking the warrior code had spurred it into an all-out battle. Clouds had not covered the moon, though Spirestar feared StarClan had a much greater punishment in mind. "Run back to camp, make sure the queens and elders are safe

Get anyone who can fight back here." he commanded his deputy, "Quick!" 

Cedarfoot was still clearly distraught, but the tom nodded, leaping down from the branch he stood on. Once he was gone, Spirestar whipped around, eyes sharpening on Perchstar in the chaos. A huge rage filled his heart. Though Spirestar was the one who started the battle, Perchstar's warriors were going too far. At least four ShadowClan warriors, including Grayflower and Beetleshine, had been mercilessly slaughtered without reason. 

  
  


This anger swarming inside Spirestar caused the leader to give a great battle cry. With all of his might, he launched himself from the tree and towards the RiverClan leader. 

The other tom had not seen it coming. Spirestar, albeit a bit smaller than Perchstar, latched on his back. His thick claws dug into Perchstar's flank, blood trickling from his skin. The huge brown cat yowled and shook himself, trying to knock Spirestar away from him. Yet a ShadowClan warrior never truly gave up, he told himself. However Spirestar could only stay steady for so long, his claws loosening in Perchstar's pelt and made Spirestar stumble off of his rival. 

Perchstar immediately retaliated, whirring around and slashing deep marks across Spirestar's cheek. His enemy was quick, but Spirestar was quicker. He made a swift turn to use his hind legs, kicking dirt into Perchstar's eyes. This gave Spirestar the chance to launch at Perchstar, using the tom's lack of balance to topple him over and pin him to the ground. 

"Stop this, Spirestar!" Perchstar spat, struggling to breathe under the weight on his throat, "StarClan will be enraged!" 

"You are all a Clan of diseased rats!" Spirestar retorted, "Your kind have been slaughtering my Clanmates!" Not only that, but Spirestar had learned that RiverClan had openly been stealing prey, and blocking medicine cats and prospering warriors from the Moonpool. Spirestar cared not what their motive was; he had been revolted by these actions since the moment he learned of them. 

The two tumbled and fought for a long while. Spirestar's speed outmatched Perchstar's, but Perchstar's strength outmatched his. It was even.  _ This needs to end,  _ Spirestar thought, skidding backwards as he huffed to catch his breath. 

Something Spirestar had not told anyone yet was that he only had one life left. He knew he was wearing out, while Perchstar was still teeming with energy. If Spirestar was going to die, he would be sure that Perchstar knew his--and ShadowClan's--strength and devotion. 

He saw an opening. 

Perchstar's front side was left exposed after his last attack. This was Spirestar's chance. With all of the power he could put into his paws, he launched. Perchstar toppled over, and Spirestar sunk his teeth into the tom's neck. He could taste the blood, it's scent overflowing in his nostrils and the flavour stinging his tongue. 

But Perchstar had the same idea. In just a moment Spirestar felt the horrible pain of fangs in his soft throat, a gurgle coming from his mouth. Yet he wouldn't let go; he would not allow RiverClan to go on thinking they've won. Even as everything was fading to black, he held steady. All the cats who were affected by RiverClan's selfishness and violence filled Spirestar's mind. 

That was when he heard Cedarfoot's voice. He had come back, along with more warriors and apprentices.  _ I'm sorry, my son,  _ Spirestar thought. He could hear Cedarfoot cry out.  _ You will be a great leader. _ In his heart he gave Cedarfoot his final blessing, and in that moment he saw stars surrounding him. The soft whispers of StarClan were finally calling to him...


	3. Chapter 1

The sharp pain on Mimi's back caused her to yelp, her teeth grit against the sting. A deep voice hissed at her, sharp eyes boring into the young she-cat's pelt. "Maybe now you'll learn not to interfere." 

The tom was at least twice Mimi's size. He wore a dark collar that disappeared into his scruffy tabby fur. Mimi knew this kittypet well; his name was Rufus, was the biggest brute in the town. He bothered both loners and kittypets alike, and ever since Mimi and her friends came to the town, they were no exception. 

"Mimi!" came a tom's voice. Her friend, Dewey, bolted towards her but was pushed away by one of Rufus' thugs. Dewey was even smaller than Mimi, despite being older than her. Mimi's dual-coloured eyes looked to Dewey with shame. She couldn't protect him, or their other friends. 

"Please," Dewey pleaded, "Murray needs her. You respect Murray, don't you? You always have!" Murray was the old, fat cat that raised Mimi after her mother and twolegs dumped her on the road when her eyes had hardly opened. The two had been inseparable since. 

"Murray doesn't need a weakling like this one," Rufus spat, "Or you, for that matter." He swung his head around, lunging threateningly at Dewey. The tom cowered, ears flattened against his head. 

An anger burned in Mimi, coupled with guilt. Only two moons ago, Dewey and his mother had joined them.

Mimi and Murray met them, and offered for them to wander alongside them so they weren't alone. The four had become close as family, and now it was all falling apart. 

And it was all Mimi's fault. "You can't control everyone," she hissed, wincing from the long cut down her spine. 

Rufus stared at her evenly. He was the boss of this place. Mimi never stood for his tyranny, but now it was coming back to bite her. Suddenly, a malicious glimmer struck like lightning in Rufus' fiery irises. He lashed out at Mimi, his thick claws slicing easily over her right eye. It didn't scratch the eye itself, but left that side flooded with a berry red. She yowled in pain, burying her face in her paws. He slashed at her again, over and over, merciless. In time, the burning agony was replaced with numbness. 

Simple resistance had done this, yet Mimi would not admit submission. Even though she was against Rufus this whole time, her tolerance was limited. Mimi had left a fresh wound on Rufus earlier; a long mark down his throat. This was his payback. 

Rufus scowled down at her defiant form, still glaring up at him from her pitiful position. "Either you leave now, or you die here." 

Mimi glanced to Dewey, her vision blurry but still able to make out his brown shape. She reached a paw out to him, making him turn his head away. "Go…" he gulped. Mimi could hear the quiver in his voice. "It's for the best." 

Rufus snarled in agreement. "Listen to your friend. We don't allow disobedient little kits here." 

Mimi looked from him back to Dewey. He still wouldn't look at her. It seemed she had no choice. "Fine…" the she-cat mewed weakly, "Take care of the old cat, Dew…" Mimi wouldn't be there to help him anymore. If she could stand up and fight Rufus, she would with all her heart. Even if she died. 

But Mimi knew Dewey wouldn't want that, and neither would Murray, or Dewey's mother Russie. Her family...all of them would want her to live. But what about them? They wouldn't be allowed to leave this place easily with Rufus here. Dewey was pushed around, Russie harassed. Only Murray was respected due to his age and watered-down skill. 

Even with all these worried thoughts rushing through her head, Mimi gathered all the strength in her body to get to her shaky paws. With blood running down her black-and-white fur, she gazed at Rufus one more time. _I'll take them back from you,_ the she-cat thought, _I'll come back to my family._

With the final burst of energy she had, Mimi turned and ran as fast as she possibly could. Across the streets without a care, through yards and gardens, until she disappeared into a copse of tall pine trees. Even then, she didn't stop. The unfamiliar forest around her was a vast labyrinth, but she wanted to get as far away from there as possible. Her family would be safer that way, and so would she. 

  
  


Eventually, however, Mimi's energy ran out. Her head spun, and the shapes in her vision were nothing but colourful blobs. Her legs to her tail tip felt weak and heavy. Every wound on her body still bled, making her feel weighed down. 

When Mimi stopped and the world began to slow, her legs gave in. She collapsed on the needle-coated forest floor, panting as if she had forgotten how to breathe. Maybe there hadn't been a point to running; she was going to die anyways. 

As the canopy above her faded to black, a distant, indistinct voice called from nearby. She could hardly make out the shape that appeared above her. All she could see was what appeared to be a beautiful face. "Mother…?" Mother, the one who left her, but she never stopped missing. 

Had she come back to get her? 

_"Its…there's a blood…"_

Another voice accompanied. 

_"A kit…!"_

_"We must...Sparrowstar will…"_

Until the little light left blew out like a flame in the breeze. 


End file.
